Le Dernier Fléau des Dieux
by Lyrasilth
Summary: Un guerrier dupé par les membres de son groupe rencontre une jeune fille amnésique... Comment est elle arrivée sur Toril? Je suis de retour! Chapitre 4 en cours d'écriture. Les 3 premières parties sont corrigées.
1. Prologue

_**Le Dernier Fléau des Dieux...**_

**Prologue :**

Les pâles rayons de la lune caressèrent le visage de la jeune fille brune, plongée jusqu'alors dans une profonde léthargie. Elle décolla difficilement les paupières, éblouie par la lumière pourtant faible. Un parterre d'herbe s'étendait sous son corps, lui accordant la douceur d'un lit douillet. Elle se releva, et découvrit avec stupéfaction une immense plaine vallonnée et déserte éclairée par la blancheur argentée ; elle s'étendait à plusieurs milles tout autours d'elle.

« Comment suis-je arrivée là ? » La jeune fille essaya de se rappeler…en vain…c'était trop dur ; le peu d'images qui se formèrent dans sa tête disparurent aussitôt pour laisser place à un néant total de souvenirs… C'était noir…vide… Un sentiment désagréable s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'étendue herbeuse : un mélange de peur et de surprise ; une étreinte accablante emprisonna son cœur, qu'elle n'osait pas écouter… Et pourtant elle dû se mettre à l'évidence et admettre avec effroi sa situation : elle était seule. Seule, et sans indice de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle était… Elle n'avait rien, hormis sa fine et courte robe déchirée de toutes parts, et ses larmes pour pleurer…

Mais à quoi pouvaient bien servir ses larmes, s'il n'y avait personne pour les voir et pour leur offrir un peu de compassion ?

Elle releva alors la tête, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et commença à marcher, sans réfléchir, tel un funambule sur le mince fil de l'espoir…

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait avancé ainsi, affamée et assoiffée dans cette lande, car de lourds nuages étaient venus cacher l'astre qui lui redonnait un peu l'envie de vivre, et de fines gouttes froides tombaient maintenant sur la peau des bras nus et de sa robe, devenue collante au contact de l'eau.

Des sourds claquements métalliques parvinrent peu à peu à ses oreilles. Ils venaient de l'autre côté de la colline sur laquelle la jeune fille se trouvait ; celle-ci se réjouit aussitôt, déduisant de ces bruits la présence d'autres êtres vivants sur cette terre. Elle se mit à courir de ses jambes affaiblies, espérant gagner l'attention de quelqu'un, et quand elle arriva sur le sommet de la butte, elle découvrit un bon nombre de silhouettes sombres en armures. Elles étaient trop occupées à se battre, et la lumière était trop faible, pour qu'elles puissent la remarquer. Le fracas des armes n'effraya en rien la jeune fille, qui resta là, sur sa colline, à regarder avec grand intérêt la bataille.

L'une des silhouettes semblait se battre seule contre toutes les autres, et repoussait ses adversaires avec une aisance magnifique. Elle faisait tournoyer son arme avec élégance et terrassa un, puis deux, puis cinq de ses opposants en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Il ne restait plus que deux attaquants, très peu désireux de jouter contre leur puissant opposant, quand un éclair rouge vif, surgi de nulle part, vint frapper le combattant en pleine poitrine. La lumière écarlate illumina d'un coup la scène et fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui ne s'imaginait pas le danger qu'elle courait en restant à portée des rayons magiques. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle distingua avec plus de précision l'allure de la silhouette solitaire : armé d'un lourd marteau à deux mains, le guerrier portait une cape bleue assez longue pour couvrir sa forte carrure ; ses cheveux en bataille luisaient d'un éclat argenté, et en reflètant la couleur de l'éclair, ils lui avaient donné une allure agressive, voire démoniaque. L'homme fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres en arrière, et tout en poussant un cri de douleur, s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Son armure brûlée fumait encore, et une odeur de roussi s'élevait dans l'air humide…

Tandis que les deux guerriers restants se jetaient sur lui pour l'achever, d'un geste agile, l'homme à terre dégaina deux petites lames auparavant cachées dans ses bottes, et les planta dans le ventre des deux assaillants, qui s'écroulèrent dans des râles d'agonie. Alors il se rassit tant bien que mal, une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Soudain, un nouvel homme habillé d'une toge apparut, un crâne sur un soleil pourpre se distinguant dans son dos sous la lumière lunaire, et lévitait devant le guerrier en mauvaise posture.

« Et bien, Krydh, voilà qu'on fait moins le malin, à vouloir s'échapper comme un voleur ! Tu n'as jamais mérité d'intégrer notre groupe ! Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise et toutes ces morts !

Si j'avais su plus tôt à quelles ignominies vous vous adonniez, toi et les autres, crois-moi que j'aurais fait le nécessaire pour vous éliminer de ce monde avant de partager vos atrocités, Voronad ! C'est toi le meurtrier, ici ! »

Le mage ne lui fit pas l'honneur d'attendre la fin de sa phrase et lui lança un sort d'étau : une énorme main de la taille d'un homme se matérialisa devant le mage et, suivant les mouvements de l'invocateur, enserra sa victime pour la soulever de terre…

La jeune fille, du haut de son tertre, se prit d'admiration pour l'homme qui s'était battu seul contre tous, et fut déçue de voir sa mort incarnée par ce magicien orgueilleux… Les craquements grotesques des côtes du guerrier se faisaient déjà entendre en même temps que ces hurlements. La jeune fille coura silencieusement vers les cadavres, ramassa un petit coutelas, s'approcha, et enfonça machinalement la lame dans le dos du mage, au niveau du crâne à l'allure repoussante… Aussitôt l'étreinte du poing magique se relâcha, puis il disparu, tandis que le sorcier s'écroula face contre terre, ainsi que l'homme en armure. Celui-ci sombra dans l'inconscience, après avoir vaguement remarqué sa salvatrice.

L'adolescente regarda avec indifférence le corps inerte du mage. Elle n'avait rien ressentit. Même pas une once de crainte, ou de culpabilité, ne l'avait atteinte avant de frapper ; elle n'avait pas un brin de dégoût à la vue du sang sur la lame. Elle se sentait complètement vide face à la froideur de son crime. Elle y avait presque trouvé une certaine satisfaction, un brin de plaisir à s'être débarrassée d'un être malveillant, comme si ce fut son destin que de commettre cet acte la nuit de sa…renaissance ?

Mais, comment savoir si elle avait fait le bon choix en tuant cet être, comment savoir si le méchant en question n'était point l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé?

Peu lui importait, après tout, puisque le guerrier lui devait à présent la vie. En le sauvant, elle s'était sauvée elle-même. Elle était sûre qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller. Le guerrier se redressa brusquement, ramassa une de ses dagues et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Son souffle était saccadé, ses côtes se soulevaient dans de légers soubresauts de surprise et de douleur. Il la dévisagea longuement, et se sentit légèrement gêné en voyant sa robe mouillée révéler les chairs attirantes de son corps d'adolescente. La reconnaissant, il baissa la garde, et lança d'un ton souffrant, mais néanmoins ironique :

« Je te remercie, petite ; sans toi, les rapaces des Neufs Enfers, avec eux les adeptes de Cyric, seraient déjà en train de se repaître de ma chair… »

Il se releva péniblement, sorti une petite fiole de sa ceinture et but d'un trait son contenu. Les yeux envieux de la jeune fille, qui sentait sa bouche saliver, regardaient, impressionnés, la peau du torse se reconstituer entièrement… Plus aucune marque de brûlure ne striait les muscles qui luisaient sous l'armure calcinée et sous l'eau de pluie… Remarquant alors son allure fragile, ses cheveux qui frisaient sous l'effet de l'humidité et son regard intensément fixés sur lui, le guerrier toisa l'inconnue d'un air incompréhensif avant de s'exclamer, comme se réveillant d'un rêve illusoire :

« Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? »

_Disclamer: L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés appartient aux auteurs de Wizard of the Coast et Cie... Cependant, Krydh, la jeune fille, le méchant mage et ses compratiotes (paix à leur âme) sont issus de ma propre imagination. Vàlà!_

**NdA:** Alors, il vous a plu, mon prologue? Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est une des caractéristiques du prologue, non? En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient d'être glissées à mon insu (sisi!) dans le texte, étant donné que c'est ma première fic. JOIE! Alors... à vos claviers, et allez-y pour les reviews, je voudrai savoir vos opinions. Merci d'avance!


	2. Chapter 1

**Le Dernier Fléau des Dieux...**

RAR: Oui, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse, mais voyez-vous, l'ordinateur est pour la plupart du temp occupé par mon chèèèr frangin qui bosse beaucoup... (ouiiin, c'est tro-pinzuste!) Et il faut dire que ma vie est...hum...très mouvementée, et avec les grandes vacances qui sont arrivées et tout...je ne suis pas souvent chez moi.

Mais j'ai enfin achevé ce chapitre, alors régalez-vous, et j'espère que vous allez digérez le fait qu'il soit...un peu court... (fuit en couraaaaaant!)

Merci à mes deux lecteurs (deux seulement...bouhouhou...mais il faut dire que les Royaumes Oubliés ne sont pas très fréquentés...) pour leur reviews, je suis consciente du fait que mes textes soient truffés de fautes d'othographe, alors excusez-moi d'avance, je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux! Sur ce:

Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer: Ben...j'ai beau essayer d'être positive, je pense vraiment qu'ils ne voudront jamais me les donner, ces fichus Royaumes Oubliés... Grrr...

**CHAPITRE 1: Epopée dans les égouts...**

"Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?"

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

"Sais-tu qu'il est déconseillé pour les filles sans défense de se promener seule, loin des cités, par les temps qui courent ?

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je me suis réveillée au beau milieu d'un champ sans savoir pourquoi", s'exclama la fille, vexée.

Le guerrier montra de nouveau une certaine incompréhension dans sa façon suspecte de lever l'un de ses sourcils.

"Oui, au milieu de ces collines, seule ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander ni comment je m'appelle, ni où je me trouvais avant d'arriver là, enchaîna-t-elle pour devancer les questions que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait à poser, puisque je n'en sais strictement rien ! Et je sais très bien me défendre, ajouta-t-elle en serrant les points et en montrant ses dents comme une sauvageonne enragée.

-Oh ! fit le guerrier, faussement apeuré. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras aucun mal à contrer les coups de mon marteau de guerre, les bras nus ainsi qu'une jupe déchirée en guise d'armure ?

-Et vous, comptez-vous reprendre votre route égoïstement, ou allez-vous prendre soin d'une fille sans défense à qui vous devez la vie ?"

L'homme resta perplexe devant défi que la jeune fille lançait. Son ton arrogant l'irrita fortement : il avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une fille égarée, et insolente qui plus est, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accepter qu'elle avait raison. Torm, le Dieu du Devoir, le punirait sans doute pour ne pas avoir fait preuve de bonté envers elle.

Krydh n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouer une adoration pour un Dieu en particulier, il préférait penser qu'ils ont tous une influence et une importance égales au sein de Toril, et qu'il est utile de leur rendre un certain hommage à tous…selon les situations dans lesquelles il se fourrait. Enfant, ses parents ne lui avaient pas inculqué l'éducation spirituelle qui, croyait-on, sauvait les vivants des Abysses après leur mort, car ils furent eux-mêmes plongés trop tôt dans le trépas, laissant un petit garçon avide de retrouver leurs meurtriers pour les venger.

Quant aux parents de la jeune fille, ou les gens qui s'occupaient d'elle, ils avaient sûrement dû lui faire boire une potion ou jeté un sort maudit d'oubli avant de l'abandonner, n'ayant pas les moyens de la nourrir… Néanmoins aucun parent sur cette terre, aussi pauvre soit-il, serait assez cruel pour donner son enfant de seize ans, sinon plus, en pâture aux Ankheghs qui se cachent sous la terre de cette région, attendant patiemment que les proies leur tombent sous les mandibules… Non, décidément, la curieuse apparition de cette jeune fille, sous la pluie, à des milles au Sud de La Porte de Baldur, était inexplicable pour le guerrier qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

Finalement, en repensant à sa propre peine, il se résigna, prit d'une insondable compassion qu'il ne voulait lui-même s'avouer.

Il fit de sa cape un manteau pour la fille et lui offrit sa gourde d'eau, qu'elle engloutit en un temps record. Puis, sans dire un mot, il fouilla les corps des ses victimes et se mit à marcher à grands pas sans jeter un regard vers l'adolescente. Les environs étaient remplis de monstres tels que les démons-chiens ou les orcs, et Krydh préférait passer une nuit sans encombre en perdant le moins de temps possible ; il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça. Il espérait au fond de lui que la jeune amnésique qui l'accompagnerait désormais tiendrait le coup, car la route était certes plus longue et plus difficile à pieds qu'à cheval pour rejoindre le hameau le plus proche.

Inspectant l'air pensif de son nouveau tuteur, la jeune fille fut tout d'abord prise d'une hésitation en voyant le lourd silence dans lequel il était plongé, puis elle se décida et lui emboîta finalement le pas.

--------------------

Les cris stridents du petit dragon-fée résonnèrent dans le corridor quand l'homme encapuchonné, tenant une épée courte, rudimentaire mais bien aiguisée, le rattrapa par le collet.

" T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et assez patient aujourd'hui pour vouloir te courir après, sale bestiole… Maintenant, donne-moi cette fichue clé, Spook ! "

Après un nouveau cri plaintif, le dragon cracha une petite vague de gel à la figure de l'homme, qui fut forcé de lâcher la créature pour se protéger. Il voleta de plus belle vers le plafond dégoulinant de crasse…

" Assez, Spook ! dit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, non d'un chien, je VEUX sortir de ce trou à rats puant ! Redescend tout de suite ! "

Le reptile secoua gaiement la tête, dans un cri moqueur.

" Je me demande comment fait Silm' pour te supporter… Tu es pire qu'un mimique farceur ! Allez, rend-la moi, je l'ai trouvée avant !

-Quand cesseras-tu ces gamineries avec mon familier, Beltrim ? (N.d.A: Beltrim -- Belle Trime! Haha...désolée...) dit une voix féminine à travers les bruits insalubres de l'endroit. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu obtiendras ses faveurs, n'est-ce pas, mon petit « Spooky » ?"

Beltrim fit la moue et posa le menton sur un poing. A peine la jeune femme avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la créature, à peu plus grosse qu'un écureuil adulte, s'était posé sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, attentif à ses gratouilles affectueuses.

" Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de te moquer de moi ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oh, que non, c'est tellement amusant de voir ton expression chaque fois qu'une remarque te déplait ! "

Beltrim replaça sa capuche sur sa tête, croisa les bras et leva les yeux au plafond, résolu à faire la tête aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, quand un tintement métallique retentit à son oreille gauche, à travers le tissu de sa cagoule. Il n'y prêta même pas attention.

" Bon, tu veux sortir d'ici où je te laisse te débrouiller seul ? reprit la femme d'un ton insistant. "

Beltrim tourna alors les yeux sur les clés qui se balançaient faiblement au bout des doigts de sa compagne. En jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier au dragon, le familier, tout en battant de ses petites ailes membraneuses, lui tira une langue bleue luminescente et fourchue comme celle des serpents ; le jeune homme y répondit par une grimace semblable, chargée de mépris, et arracha les clés de la main de son amie qui s'amusait de la situation.

" Attends-toi un jour à retrouver ton pseudo-dragon planté par ma lame sur la porte de ta chambre s'il continue à me jouer des tours de voleur comme ça, envoya d'une voix tranchante Beltrim en se mettant à marcher laborieusement dans l'eau vaseuse qui leur arrivait à mi-cuisse.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ", répondit sa compagne. Ne tenant plus devant l'entêtement de Beltrim à croiser les bras et à sa façon inaccoutumée de lever exagérément les jambes pour mieux progresser, elle éclata de rire. "Tu fais très mal le contrarié, Belt'. Arrête tout de suite de faire cette tête ou je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! Et puis je suis sûre que vous vous adorez inconsciemment, Spook et toi ! "

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le familier lança un cri joyeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva à une intersection entre trois autres couloirs, eux aussi immergés d'eau bourbeuse et puante. Il n'y avait rien pour éviter de patauger dedans : ni marche, ni renfoncement dans les murs…

Beltrim poussa un grognement rageur :

" Et moi qui croyait que l'on revenait tout simplement vers l'entrée ! Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, perdus dans ces fichus égouts, quelque part sous la ville de Baldur ! » (Nda. : Ambrazka, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?) Il se retourna vers son amie et la vit nonchalamment la main appuyée sur le mur le moins moisi des environs, avec le même sourire qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Au lieu d'afficher ce stupide air réjouit, tu pourrais m'aider, Silmeriane, ou tu ne sortiras pas non plus de cet infect endroit, lança Beltrim en pointant un doigt vers elle. Cela va faire près de trois heures qu'on a commencé à chercher ton cher élixir (je ne sais même pas à quoi il va pouvoir te servir), et j'en ai déjà marre! Ras-le-bol! On remonte une bouche quelconque, et peut importe où elle nous mènera ; sans doute à l'opposé de la ville, devant le Quartier Général du Poing Enflammé peut-être, ou même devant un troll des cavernes fantomatique qui se promène et fait son marché on ne sait comment! Au moins, ça aura l'intérêt d'être plus concret que ton élixir qui n'existe peut-être même pas, mais par pitié, on rentre chez nous!" termina Belt' en mimant avec ferveur un adepte en pleine prière désespérée. Silmeriane rigolait toujours devant l'extériorisation des états d'âme de son ami, très doué depuis son enfance dans le domaine des expressions théâtrales corporelles.

"C'est à droite !"

Beltrim cessa net ses gesticulations en regardant Silm d'un air interrogateur. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'éteignit instantanément quand la voix résonna dans profondeurs des égouts. Elle fit un signe "non" de la tête à Belt' pour bien lui signifier qu'elle n'avait point parlé, ni que l'écho de sa voix s'était transformé en se perdant dans les couloirs sombres.

"Qui est là?" demanda-t-elle alors faiblement, tandis que son compagnon dégainait son épée et se mettait en garde, donnant toute son attention au moindre bruit suspect. Spook, le dragon-fée, s'envola aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre pour rejoindre la voûte. Silmeriane brandit son bâton.

Elle répéta sa question plus fort, et un bruit de tissu froissé résonna derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face, invoquant une flamme bleutée, sans chaleur, qui éclaira d'un coup le couloir d'où venait la voix. Le corridor était désert, mais l'eau sembla s'agiter de remous de plus en plus importants. Le familier de la jeune femme voleta plus loin dans le tunnel en éclaireur...et ressurgit aussitôt de l'obscurité en lançant des cris apeurés. Suivit un rugissement rauque, et une ombre s'avança vers les deux amis.

Brandissant une lourde masse aux épines couvertes de sang, un gigantesque homme à la musculature imposante et avec une tête et des pattes de taureau fonça sur eux, soulevant de grandes gerbes d'eau. Evitant le coup de justesse, Silmeriane frappa à l'aide de son bâton dans le dos du monstre pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Tandis qu'il titubait sous l'impact, Beltrim, à son tour, évita un coup mortel de l'homme-taureau. Spook lui cracha des langues de givre à la figure qui se collèrent à ses paupières et l'aveugla assez pour permettre aux deux amis de faire un topo de la situation, tout en continuant d'éviter les coups portés au petit bonheur la chance par la créature.

"Ce minotaure nous barre l'accès au couloir de sortie, cria Belt' pour couvrir les hurlements inhumains de la bête en furie. Est-ce lui qui nous a indiqué la direction avant d'attaquer?

-As-tu déjà vu un minotaure assez intelligent pour oublier sa fureur avant de parler à des gens et, qui plus est, leur indiquer une direction à prendre, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise?"

En accord avec l'avis de son amie, Beltrim profita du handicap de l'ennemi pour sauter sur son dos, aussi agile qu'un chat, et planter sa lame entre les omoplates. Le jeune homme senti les os craquer, mais les muscles étaient si épais que l'épée ne toucha aucun organe interne vital. Le minotaure s'ébroua sauvagement ; Belt' alla s'écraser contre un mur couvert de moisissure puis tomba dans l'eau fangeuse.

Pendant ce temps, Silmeriane avait convoqué plusieurs projectiles magiques qui explosèrent sur le torse de la bête. Elle ne reçut que quelques brûlures bénignes. Alors la jeune magicienne tira de sa ceinture une baguette en forme de stalactite argentée et prononça une formule. Le minotaure se retrouva bloqué dans une prison de glace. Il avait beau frapper et griffer tant qu'il le pouvait, la barrière glissante tenait bon. Silm profita de ce répit pout aider Beltrim à s'extirper de la vase. Il était sonné, mais en bon état. La jeune femme rappela son familier, qui s'amusait à narguer l'adversaire à travers sa prison, et elle hissa son ami sur ses épaules. Puis, voyant que la paroi de glace commençait à s'effriter sous les martèlements incessants du minotaure, elle se précipita dans le couloir de droite, suivant les conseils de la mystérieuse voix sans réfléchir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Silmeriane distingua une vague lueur au bout de l'étroit tunnel. Elle entendit nettement la glace se briser en mille morceaux derrière elle; les cris nerveux de son familier la poussèrent à forcer l'allure. Heureusement, Beltrim était léger, grâce à son fin gabarit.

"Oui, ça va, Spook, je cours comme je peux, cesse de me hurler dans les oreilles comme ça!" Mais ce n'était pas seulement le dragon-fée qui débitait ses petits cris, mais également les rugissements du minotaure qui se raprochaient peu à peu de la jeune femme... Selon ses estimations, elle devait se trouver à la moitié du parcours qui séparait la lumière de son poursuivant...et malgré son faible poids, Beltrim restait gênant...que faire? Retourner face au monstre? Impossible: ses attaques à répétition empêcheraient la magicienne d'invoquer correctement ses sorts.

"Aïe, ça se corse!"

Le minotaure s'était soudain rapproché de Silm. Vif comme un colibri, Spook tenta une dernière fois de ralentir sa cible en lui brouillant la vision, mais les coups de masse du monstre avaient redoublé de cadence...

Silmeriane avait presque achevé sa course: un immense portail de téléportation que soutenait un socle en bronze se découpait nettement en travers du couloir. Sans chercher à savoir comment il était arrivé là, la jeune femme s'y jeta dans un dernier élan de survie, suivie de près par son familier, juste avant que le minotaure donne le coup de grâce. Sous les yeux furieux du poursuivant qui aurait voulu s'y jeter également, le portail, comme animé d'un esprit propre, se changea en pierre, lui interdisant l'accès...

Silmeriane, Spook, et Beltrim, encore inconscient, furent aspirés dans un long tourbillon coloré, et le portail les recracha finalement sur un parterre de pierres rèches, aux pieds d'un homme en toge sombre dont la capuche cachait les traits du visage.

"Tiens donc, voici des visiteurs... Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais point reçu... Enfin vous êtes là, et de par votre présence vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans mon repère..."

--------------------

N.d.A: Je rapelle que Krydh, la jeune amnésique, Silmeriane, Beltrim et le petit Spook, et l'homme en toge bizarre sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, tous à moi! Gniark!

Alors? Ca vous a plu? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Envoyez les reviews, please! Et promis, je me dépêche pour le prochain chapitre (enfin, si vous montrez de l'enthousiasme à ce que j'écrive la suite, sinon ça sert à rien... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Lol. Et merci d'avance! )


	3. Chapter 2

**Le Dernier Fléau des Dieux…**

**RAR :** Janus, si jamais j'obtiens ces foutus droits (ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, je suis apparemment beaucoup moins calée que toi concernant les F. Realms…et ça peut faire un **_disclaimer_**, en même temps ? ) penses-tu vraiment que j'aurai envie de les partager ? Nananananan, je suis plutôt du style égoïste qui garde tout pour soi…comme se le doit toute Elfe Noire bien portante, d'ailleurs (sadique la fille). Et au fait, comme ça, tu es Maître de Jeu ? Ca m'intéresse, tu sais ?

Et pis, merci Ambi !

Bon, à part ça, non, pas de réponse aux questions, d'autres qui se rajoutent, et d'autres encore (encore plus sadique). J'espère que je n'aurai pas mis trop de temps à votre goût pour poster ce nouveau chapitre plein de chantages (pas taper, svp… PAS TAPER J'AI DIT !), veuillez m'excusez d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs de syntaxe (j'avoue qu'il y en a pas mal dans le chapitre précédent, mais si je commence à tout revoir, je n'arriverai jamais la fin de la fic, avec en plus l'année scolaire qui recommence, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! XD ), et, bref, BONNE LECTURE !

(et pis oubliez pô les reviews, vous savez, ces petits messages qui font trèèèèèèès souvent plaisir aux auteurs… sourire niais)

**Disclaimer :**

Le monde de Toril n'appartient pas à moi…

Faudra-t-il que je le répète à chaque fois ?

(Deux alexandrins ! Jolie rime, non ?)

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Après de longues heures de marche au milieu de collines boisées, rendues inquiétantes dans la brume et sous la pluie du mois de Marpenoth et parmi les cris lugubres de la faune nocturne endeuillée par l'approche du froid, Krydh et sa nouvelle protégée découvrirent un chemin qui emmenait les voyageurs vers le Nord, à l'orée d'une assez grande bourgade du nom de Bérégost. La jeune fille écoutait avec attention les récits de la ville que racontait Krydh, mais très vite, la fatigue embrouilla ses nouvelles connaissances. Néanmoins, elle ne se plaignit pas, distinguant déjà les lumières et les cris qui venaient des tavernes remplies de gens bien gais.

Le guerrier ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'auberge au moment où la pluie redoublait de violence, suivie de près par la jeune fille. Celle-ci, découvrant l'ambiance de la maison, resta interdite en voyant ces hommes et ces femmes de toutes les races : certains étaient petits, robustes, avec des barbes et des allures de grognons ; ils étaient souvent les plus grands buveurs. D'autres avaient le visage fin et lisse, avec de longs cheveux brillants et de grands yeux en amande. Leurs petites oreilles se terminaient en pointe, et ils se chamaillaient tout le temps avec les gens de la race précédente.

« Des nains et des elfes, lui expliqua Krydh. Ces deux races ont des mœurs totalement opposées, d'où leur très ancienne rivalité. Mais il arrive parfois qu'un elfe et un nain se retrouvent dans la même compagnie, au détriment de celle-ci », finit-il en riant.

Puis l'adolescente reconnut parmi la foule les demi-elfes, plus grands que leurs cousins de la race pure, les humains, comme Krydh, qui n'arboraient ni oreilles pointues ni même la grâce et la beauté de ceux de la race précédente, et elle découvrit également les petites-gens et les créatures mi-humaines, mi-orcs : certains avaient la peau verdâtre, d'autres avaient une peau tout à fait normale mais ils se distinguaient à leurs yeux, a leur groin porcin, ou à leurs crocs.

Mais, complètement absorbée par ses réflexions, la jeune fille perdit son tuteur de vue. C'est alors qu'un homme en toge, les mains jointes dans ses manches, se posta devant elle et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, petite, qui t'accompagne ? »

L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne voulu pas se montrer intimidée par cet inconnu trop curieux, et fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Et bien, ne me regarde pas de cet air, petite ! Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ici, toute seule. Les tavernes sont mal fréquentées, tu sais. »

Mais à l'instant où la jeune fille aurait voulu répliquer, une femme brune, assise tout près, à la peau légèrement bleutée et très attrayante, lança d'une voix suave et envoûtante :

« Et bien, Torbak, on s'attaque à des fillettes maintenant ? On ne fait pas assez fureur auprès des jeunes dames de ton âge ?

Là-dessus, la femme parti d'un grand éclat de rire, ce qui énerva l'homme au plus haut point.

-Encore une seule insulte de la sorte et je te promets que tes charmes n'auront plus jamais effet sur quiconque! »

Mais, inattentive à la réflexion désobligeante, la femme s'était levée et aguichait l'homme en toge avec des gestes plus qu'envoûtants. La jeune amnésique la regardait, émerveillée par sa beauté, sa peau luisante et son charme inhumain. Elle se distinguait nettement par rapport à toutes les filles présentes dans la salle. Quand la femme brune posa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de l'homme, celui-ci fit sortir de sa manche, avec un petit mouvement de poignet, une dague scintillante qu'il pointa sur le ventre de la séductrice.

« Pas comme ça, mon ange, sussura-t-elle.

-SUFFIT ! Je n'ai que faire de tes misérables sortilèges de charme, sale nymphe ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je ne t'ai pas engagée pour moi ! »

Le haussement de ton de l'homme avait soudain refroidit l'ambiance de la salle.

« Hé, petite ! Ne traîne pas ! »

L'amnésique se sentit très gênée, reconnaissant la voix de son tuteur l'interpeller ; elle se fraya un passage entre les buveurs et les serveurs, et arriva à la hauteur de Krydh. Les discussions reprirent peu à peu leur cours, l'incident étant oublié. Krydh avait commandé pour sa protégée un lait chaud et de la viande en guise de repas.

« J'ai déjà assez de mal à t'accepter à mes côtés, et plus beaucoup d'argent en bourse, petite, alors ne va pas traîner avec ces gens glauques, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'histoire », dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en toge qui venait de passer avec deux chopes d'hydromel à la main. Le remarquant, l'homme s'arrêta, toisa Krydh avec un sourire narquois, et s'invita finalement à la même table que le guerrier et la jeune fille.

« Alors voilà celui qui prend soin de toi, demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'adolescente. Un jeune guerrier sans expérience, à la lamentable armure calcinée et…oh, un brin susceptible, vu la façon dont il me dévisage, ajouta-t-il d'un ton arrogant. Krydh, couvrant aussitôt son plastron amoché avec sa cape, répondit, une lueur féroce dans ses yeux gris :

-Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole !

L'amnésique, observant leur regard meurtrier et le naturel qu'avait eu le guerrier pour le tutoiement, se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés.

« Crois-moi, petite, repris l'inconnu sans lâcher Krydh du regard, ces brutes-là ne font pas bons tuteurs : ils sont trop occupés à leurs quêtes et rien n'est plus important pour eux que la richesse et la reconnaissance.

-Croyez-vous qu'un individu à votre image soit meilleure partie? proposa la jeune fille avec défi.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, petite, répondit-il. Les guerriers ne connaissent rien des femmes, ils sont incapables de ressentir leurs besoins ; ils ne reconnaissent même pas leur charme. Allons, ne voudrais-tu point apprendre un art plus mystique et plus beau que le combat, un art qui convienne tellement mieux aux femmes, cet art que l'on nomme Magie ? Où se trouve donc la délicatesse dans le maniement des armes affreusement barbares ?

Krydh fut incapable de sortir un seul son tellement il trouva les paroles de l'homme venimeuses, trop mielleusement prononcées.

-Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama l'amnésique en se levant d'un bond. Ce guerrier est peut-être un rustre, mais il n'est autre que celui qui me doit la vie ! »

Le guerrier se leva à son tour et attrapa la jeune fille par le col fin de sa robe à moitié déchirée pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. N'avait-elle pas conscience qu'elle l'humiliait ? N'avait-elle pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle le fourrait ? Non, bien évidemment, cette adolescente amnésique ne connaissait rien de la vie, et elle pouvait avoir envie de suivre cet hurluberlu et ses belles paroles.

« …et incapable de se protéger tout seul, qui plus est, rajouta cyniquement l'homme en toge. Haha, vraiment, petite, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu es tombée ! »

Sur ces mots, l'inconnu attrapa ses chopes d'hydromel et retourna à la table où l'attendait la nymphe et deux autres de ses compagnons, ricanant toujours. Krydh regardait toujours aussi intensément la fille ; des étincelles de rage se déversaient de ses yeux tandis que sa poigne se resserrait de plus en plus sur le col de la robe et tremblait de colère. L'adolescente prit soudain peur. L'air déterminé qu'elle affichait laissa place a de la frayeur, et elle agrippa les poignets vigoureux du guerrier en le suppliant, tout bas, de le lâcher. Elle s'était assez donnée en spectacle pour hurler encore. En réponse, Krydh desserra son étreinte et murmura entre ses dents :

« Monte à l'étage. »

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, et bientôt le guerrier la rejoint, accompagné de l'aubergiste qui lui indiquait leur chambre et énumérait les conditions à respecter : propreté, rangement… Ensuite, dès qu'il eut donné la clé à Krydh, les deux personnes enlevèrent leur cape et les firent sécher devant un feu de cheminée. La jeune fille examina les lieux : il s'agissait d'une chambre tout à fait confortable, avec des meubles en bois, un paravent qui cachait une large bassine où l'on pouvait se laver, deux lits séparés et une commode.

Krydh s'était débarrassé de son plastron calciné et l'avait nonchalamment jeté dans un coin de la pièce rectangulaire, puis s'était assis sur son lit, sans mot dire. L'adolescente, encore secouée par la réaction qu'il avait eue, se risqua à lui demander :

« S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde, tu m'aurais tuée, n'est-ce pas ? » Krydh la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Sache que l'homme à qui tu as parlé est l'un de mes ennemis, petite. Je me suis fait humilier devant lui par une gamine colérique et insolente. Je t'aurai bien envoyée au sol d'une gifle pour l'exemple.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête. » Krydh ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte d'être désolée, maintenant ? J'étais venu ici dans le but de me fondre dans la masse, pour passer inaperçu, et voilà que tu trouves le meilleur moyen possible pour nous faire remarquer : « Croyez-vous qu'un individu à votre image soit meilleure partie ? Ce guerrier n'est autre que celui qui me doit la vie ! » Il répéta ces phrases en imitant la jeune fille pour insister sur leur stupidité. Bravo, petite. Bravo !

-Je suis désolée, s'écria l'adolescente en tapant rageusement du pied, comment pouvais-je savoir ? Et arrêtez de m'appeler « Petite » ! Je ne suis pas petite ! »

Les larmes de rage dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers les flammes qui ondulaient dans l'âtre.

« Je sais très bien ce que je suis : une fille qui a perdu la mémoire, qui a tout à réapprendre. Mais ça ne vous donne pas le loisir de me dénigrer…vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom. Et j'en veux un aussi. Une nouvelle identité, pour une nouvelle vie… Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Krydh se massa le front d'un geste las.

« Ne pense même pas me faire culpabiliser. Tu veux connaître mon prénom, très bien : je m'appelle Krydh. Ca te suffit. Quant au tien, crois-tu vraiment que se soit à moi de te le trouver ?

-Ca m'éviterait sûrement de me faire encore appeler « Petite », ou je ne sais de quelle manière rabaissante, je suppose…

-Tu as tout compris : trouve-t-en un que tu aimes. Débrouilles toi. Mais laisse-moi dormir maintenant. Vu ? »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Un air désabusé se dessinait sur son visage.

« Et bien, qu'y a-t-il, demanda Krydh.

-D'où est-ce que je viens ?

Krydh se rejeta en arrière, le visage entre ses mains.

-Oh, par pitié ! Epargne-moi cette question désormais ! » Il soupira, conscient du désarroi le l'adolescente. « Je ne sais pas. On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas en cherchant un passé effacé que tu te créeras un avenir. Laisse-moi dormir en paix maintenant. »

Mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme pensa qu'en effet, le seul moyen de rendre cette adolescente heureuse était de lui faire connaître ses origines. Seulement, il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à ça. Pourtant, si il retrouvait ses parents, au moins il aurait la paix ensuite pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Non, rien n'était impossible, tout compte fait, tant que ça n'entravait pas trop longtemps ses projets, il pouvait bien l'aider. Au moins l'amener à la Porte de Baldur ; là-bas elle trouverait sans doute quelqu'un pour la diriger vers ses origines. Mais après cela, il n'en entendrait plus parler.

« Il y a toujours un moyen de le savoir, sire, murmura la jeune fille en fixant les yeux pensifs de son tuteur.

Celui-ci fut tiré de ses pensées comme on tire quelqu'un de justesse de la noyade. Les pupilles scrutant les siennes l'avaient médusé durant un millième de seconde. Les mages faisaient pareils pour sonder l'esprit des personnes et découvrir ce à quoi ils pensent. Ou bien était-ce son esprit fatigué qui s'imaginait des choses pas nettes ?

Krydh se frotta les yeux, se trouvant tout à fait stupide de penser ces choses insensées. Il s'enroula sans rien dire sous les couvertures et ne tarda pas à ronfler doucement. La jeune fille, sans faire état du silence de son tuteur, était passée de l'autre côté du paravent ; elle avait envie de connaître le délice d'un bain chaud. Au moment de se déshabiller elle sursauta, surprise par son propre regard qui se reflétait dans un miroir. L'adolescente ne se souvenait plus son visage. L'avait-elle connu un jour ? Se redécouvrir ainsi lui ouvrirait-il une porte sur un pan du passé ? Elle s'approcha du miroir. Il était assez haut pour qu'elle puisse se voir entièrement. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un malaise devant sa pitoyable apparence : avec ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, sa robe boueuse et déchirée, elle ressemblait à une sauvageonne. Elle ne se trouva pas belle. La déception qui la prit lui fit détourner la tête et elle plongea dans son bain en un rien de temps. Peut-être qu'en redevenant tout à fait propre, elle se verrait d'un autre œil ? L'eau chaude lui procura une sensation nouvelle, ses sens furent apaisés ; le parfum des huiles emplissait ses narines et un doux bien-être s'empara de son corps. Elle aurait voulu rester des heures dans l'eau, mais la curiosité prenant le dessus, elle sorti du bain pour s'examiner à nouveau dans le miroir.

Elle n'avait pas tort : quand elle se sécha, elle trouva que la propreté la changeait complètement. Et en fait, elle se découvrit un corps aux formes très attrayantes, qui lui rappelait presque celui de la femme bleue qu'elle avait vu dans la grande salle. Comme cette dame l'avait attirée ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa beauté l'avait tant troublée, mais voilà qu'elle ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de son propre corps. Peut-être irait-elle lui parler le lendemain, en prenant soin d'éviter le désagréable bonhomme en toge, pour avoir réponse à ses questions.

Elle s'étonna de sa peau blanche, qui luisait à la lueur des flammes, comme si elle était encore badigeonnée d'huiles alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle s'étonna également d'avoir des membres si lustrés : aucun poil disgracieux ne venait importuner le satin de sa peau. Elle se tourna et se retourna, examinant avec attention sa personne sous tous les angles, puis elle se rapprocha de son reflet pour en détailler le visage.

Les formes qui le composaient étaient parfaitement proportionnées. Son nez était fin, de même que son menton. Ses yeux, assez grands et légèrement en amande, étaient d'un vert tout à fait commun. Ses sourcils, très foncés, presque noirs à vrai dire, très fins également, s'ouvraient comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Sa chevelure ondulait sur ses épaules comme une crinière. Il étaient aussi sombres que ses sourcils et contrastaient avec l'ivoire de sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient soyeuses, d'un rose discret.

Reculant un peu pour admirer l'ensemble de ce corps qu'elle trouvait singulièrement admirable, elle plaça d'un geste vif des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle découvrit ces petites pointes percer à travers la chevelure brune.

« Oh, je suis une elfe », se dit-elle, ravie de faire partie de la race qu'elle préférait parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait découvertes en entrant dans la taverne.

Un élan de joie la traversa. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait dorénavant. Mais était-elle belle aux yeux des autres ? Elle poserait la question le lendemain à Krydh. Il avait un regard extérieur, et donc plus objectif. Enfin, si celui-ci voulait bien laisser son caractère morose de côté.

Elle prit la cape qui pendait devant le feu de bois. Débarrassée de l'eau de pluie, la jeune fille s'en servit en guise de vêtement pour la nuit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Krydh avant de s'emmitoufler dans les draps douillets. En fermant les yeux, elle repensa à son reflet. Quel prénom pouvait bien aller avec son physique ? Ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit commença à s'égarer dans des rêves, alors qu'un mot naquit de sa pensée.

Loonya.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique.

Ce serait son prénom. Sa nouvelle identité, pour une nouvelle vie.

--------------------

Un homme en toge sombre, dont la capuche cachait les traits du visage, toisait les trois compagnons recrachés du portail.

"Tiens donc, voici des visiteurs... Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais point reçu... Enfin vous êtes là, et de par votre présence vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans mon repère..."

Le dragon-fée alla tout droit se réfugier dans la capuche de la robe de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se releva tant bien que mal tout en lançant sur un ton de reproche :

« Héla, je crois bien que c'est à vous de vous expliquer ! Je ne vois pas en quoi deux jeunes gens aventureux pourraient vous être quelconques ennemis quand on sait qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans des égouts, des égouts infestés de minotaures, qui plus est !

-Des égouts, certes, mais dans une partie des galeries qui m'appartiennent, enchaîna l'homme. Et je trouve cette balade des plus insolites, même pour deux jeunes gens aventureux. Que faisiez-vous dans mon domaine ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, et je trouve également que ces égouts forment un endroit bien insolite pour y vivre, surtout pour un mage, si je déduis votre nature d'après votre apparence », répliqua Silmeriane.

Son interlocuteur baissa lentement les bras et s'avança vers le jeune homme inconscient. Il le porta dans ses bras et le posa sur une table de pierre en disant :

« Vous avez vos raisons, j'ai les miennes. Mais comme vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, je me dois de vous considérer dorénavant en tant qu'invités.

-Quelle gentillesse, lança ironiquement la jeune fille. Mais vous vous trompez, nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard, enfin pas complètement. On nous a indiqué le chemin pour arriver jusqu'au portail qui nous a mené ici. Etait-ce vous ? Où sommes-nous exactement ? Répondez !

-Nous sommes dans un plan astral, protégés par ce même portail qui vous a aspiré par inadvertance. Il faut utiliser une formule pour pouvoir l'activer et sortir d'ici, mais je la tiens gardée. Ce n'était pas moi qui vous ai parlé. J'aurai essayé de vous débarrasser du monstre si j'avais pu. »

Silmeriane n'en croyait pas un mot. Si le portail ne s'activait que sous l'effet de la formule, et que le mage n'avait aucune idée de leur présence, il ne l'aurait pas récitée, et le portail aurait été fermé. Or celui-ci fonctionnait déjà avant qu'elle ne s'y jette, comme s'il l'attendait. Ce mage qui cachait son visage mentait ; elle en était certaine. Il avait très bien pu invoquer cette bête pour attirer les deux amis chez lui. Mais que leur voulait-il donc ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Beltrim. Elle attendrait qu'il se rétablisse et profiterait des services que leur hôte, aussi hypocrite qu'il soit envers eux. De ce fait, le mage s'était éclipsé dans ses appartements, en laissant à la disposition de Silm' et de son compagnon de quoi se ravitailler et se rafraîchir. Ils disposaient même d'une salle d'eau : elle était conçue pour passer inaperçue des regards, ingénieusement placée entre les murs de l'antre du sorcier. Silmeriane décida de s'installer au chevet de son ami et lui prépara une potion de guérison qu'il boirait à son réveil. Elle enflamma le bois qui se trouvait dans l'âtre, derrière la table, pour apporter un peu de chaleur à l'atmosphère glaciale de l'endroit, et attendit, assise sur une chaise.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, tandis que l'homme qui les avait recueillis s'avançait vers la table où dormait toujours Beltrim. Il tenait dans sa main une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre, pas très ragoûtant. Il avait ouvert la bouche du jeune homme pour le lui faire boire.

"HEY! Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion? Arrêtez! s'écria Silmeriane tout en se ruant sur la mage. Elle lui arracha la fiole des mains et commença à l'examiner. Par tous des dieux, que son odeur était infecte!

-Qu'il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas coopérante pour un sou, lança le mage. Votre ami a reçu un vilain coup à la tête, et il ne se réveillera pas sans qu'on lui fasse boire une potion de guérison.

"Ca? Une potion de guérison? Arrêtez de me mentir, mage. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que cette décoction. C'est du poison! Fabriqué à partir de l'essence d'un gemme et de racines! Vous avez empoisonné Beltrim!"

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur. La fureur d'avoir été bernée dès le départ, la fureur de s'être endormie au lieu de préparer sa propre potion, la fureur de perdre un ami si cher à ses yeux... Elle fixa la fiole et la jeta par terre avec hargne. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, tout comme l'espoir de sauver Beltrim. Si elle se souvenait de son enseignement, le poison était très lent à se propager. Beltrim pouvait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, une agonie qui pouvait durer plus d'une semaine, et ce fait rajouta encore plus de colère et d'amertume à Silmeriane. Spook, perché sur son épaule et la sentant trembler de rage, poussait des petits gémissements plaintifs.

" Pourquoi...pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?" Sa voix tremblait, et elle eut peur un instant de tomber en sanglot et de perdre sa dignité. "Que voulez-vous, à la fin? Pourquoi nous avoir attirés ici?

-Je vois au moins que votre perspicacité de vous fait pas défaut, même si votre ami est maintenant en grand danger." L'hypocrisie de son ignoble voix en donnait qu'une envie à la jeune femme: lui lancer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait à la figure. Mais si elle le faisait, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de sauver son compagnon. Elle ne connaissait pas l'antidote de ce poison. "Aussi, continua le mage, j'ai une proposition à vous faire."

C'était évident. Ce mage allait la faire chanter autant qu'il le pourrait, et Silmeriane, n'ayant pas le choix, devrait se soumettre à ses plus horribles désirs...une vague de peur s'empara soudain d'elle. Qu'allait-il lui demander? Que pouvait désirer un fou pareil?

"J'ai besoin de vous pour rechercher un artefact spécial. Il est caché quelque part dans ces égouts. Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de le chercher moi-même, car j'ai de nombreuses tâches ici qui m'incombent, et je ne peux pas les laisser de côté. Aussi, je vous laisse la possibilité de sauver votre ami en allant chercher cet élixir que vous étiez vous-même en train de chercher. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Vous nous espionniez depuis le début. Espèce de manipulateur! Vous me paierez ça!

-Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, c'est vous qui le paierez de la vie de votre compagnon. A vous de choisir.

-Quel chantage ignoble! Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que cet élixir se trouve bien dans ces égouts? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas tuer Beltrim pendant mon absence?

-Je vous laisse un délai de l'agonie de votre ami pour trouver cet Elixir. Si vous revenez sans ce que je veux, je le laisserai mourir. Si vous ramenez l'Elixir, je le sauverai. L'élixir se trouve dans quelque part dans les égouts, j'en suis sûr. J'ai déjà eu de nombreux échos à ce propos. Des échos de personnes qui ont confiance en moi et en qui j'ai confiance. Vous avez ma parole.

-Ha! La parole d'un dément, que peut-elle bien valoir? Je n'aurai jamais le temps de parcourir tous les égouts en si peu de temps. Ralentissez l'effet du poison!

-Hélas, il m'est impossible de changer le cours de choses. S'il y a une indication que je puis vous donner, c'est que l'Elixir de Vealbra se trouve dans la partie Ouest des égouts de la Porte de Baldur, gardé par la magicienne qui l'a fabriqué et lui a donné son nom. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations. Maintenant, plus vous discuterez avec moi, moins vous aurez le temps de sauver votre ami."

La partie Ouest des égouts était bien connue pour receler de véritables dangers. Les monstres proliféraient là-bas. Et Silmériane n'avait guère le choix. Elle maudit intérieurement ce mystérieux mage, et ne lui demanda même pas à quoi pouvait bien servir cet Elixir de Vealbra. Elle lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier, puis tourna tristement la tête vers Beltrim, toujours allongé sur la table de pierre. Elle pria de tout son coeur Tymora, déesse de la chance, de lui sourire dans sa quête. Le petit Dragon-Fée frotta son petit front contre le cou de sa maîtresse pour lui remonter le moral, en vain.

Silmériane rassembla ses affaires, glissa son familier dans sa sacoche. Le mage lui informa avant qu'elle quitte le repère que le portail d'entrée se trouvait au Sud de la Porte de Baldur. La belle aubaine, pensa froidement la jeune femme. Désoeuvrée, elle s'avança vers le portail de sortie. Le premier problème qui s'offrait à elle était de savoir si le minotaure l'attendait de l'autre côté ou pas. Et puis, si cette histoire tournait mal, elle retrouverait Beltrim dans les Neufs Enfers...

Maigre consolation. Mais elle devait le faire. Pour lui. Pour le sauver.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Silmériane fit un pas en avant. Le portail l'aspira et ce fut le noir total.

--------------------

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

J'aurai enfin trouvé le temps de la continuer, cette fic! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Vous voulez la suite? Alors REVIEWS!

Je rappelle juste au cas où que les personnages présents dans cette fic sont QUE a moua, et que nan, vous me les piquerez PAS, sauf si vous demandez la permission, à la limite...peut-être que je pourrai être gentille...

Je vais essayez de ne pas trop tarder pour le chapitre suivant. Je dis bien ESSAYER, c'est tellement dur de trouver le temps... (petit regard désolé)


	4. Note de l'Auteur

BOUHOUHOU ! Je sens que je vais em faire taper sur les doigts !

Voilà plusieurs mois que je ne suis pas revenue sur ce site, mais j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer pour mon retrour :

J'AI EU MON BAAAAAAAAC ! Yalhaaa ! danse

Hem…

Et donc, vu que j'ai eu mon bac, et ben je suis prête à continuer ma fic ! Je remercie surtout Ptronille qui m'a écrit un review aujourd'hui même, sans qui je ne serai pas revenue. Merci à toi « Clem », et sois sûre que je continuerai cette fanfic !

J'espère seulement que les cours à la fac ne vont pas me bouffer trop de temps. Halàlà les études…on s'en passerait bien !

Merci encore en tout cas et à bientôt pour la suite !

PS : Comme je l'ai dit dans la présentation de ma fanfic, j'ai corrigé les 3 premières parties.

Je n'arrivais plus à poser de ligne longue de démarcation entre les scènes (vous savez, come quand on appuie sur la touche 8 du clavier...). J'ai trouvé un moyen de rémédier à cette affaire (vive la touche 6 mdr!) ; j'espère que votre lecture sera un peu plus agréable, j'enrage que ma mise en page ne soit pas parfaite.

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture! Mais je dois me remettre dans le bain, j'ai laissé cette fic pendant un an, ça fait long! Mais croyez-moi, je remets la main à la pâte! A très bientôt!


End file.
